The Other Demon
by harley944
Summary: Gaara found another besides Naruto in the rookie nine. But is it Sakura or Hinata? And will Gaara make this girl his mate?
1. Chapter 1

Rookie Nine and Gaara-20

Team Gai and Kankuro-21

Temari-22

_thought_

"speaking"

**Demon speaking**

Hinata singing

_Sakura singing_

_**both singing**_

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

Gaara POV

**I'm really starting to hate your brother and sister.**

_Don't worry. So am I. Why did we have to come to this sushi bar with our friends from Konoha._

**FRIENDS!? Since when do you have friends. Especially with Konoha ninjas.**

_This is such a boring festival. I rather be thinking on the roof or training._

Regular POV

That was when he saw her. A girl around his age walking to the karaoke machine withsome other girl with pink that was sitting next to Naruto.

"Hey Kankuro?"

"Yea Gaara?"

"Who are those two girls going up to sing karaoke?"

"That's Sakura Haruno, Naruto's girlfriend, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata doesn't look like the type of person who would go up and sing."

"From what I hear she's not but no one has heard her sing and their trying to get her to go up. Sakura said she would go up with her and Hinata said ok."

"The Hyuuga boy doesn't look to happy about her going up."

"He is just an overprotective ass."

Everyone in the sushi bar looked up at the stage.

"OK EVERYBODY THESE TWO NICE YOUNG LADIES HAVE DECIDED TO COME UP AND SING. THEY'RE NEW COMERS SO LETS GIVE THEM A NICE ROUND OF APPLAUSE," yelled the bar owner.

Sakura and Hinata were singing a song called Same Boy(female version of 'Same Girl')

_Yo Hina_  
What up Sakura  
_Wanna introduce you to this guy, I think I really love this guy _  
Yeah   
_Man he so fine_  
Straight up girl   
_He stand about 6' 8" buff chest really yummy_  
Dang  
_He drives a black Durango license plate say "Devil" tattoo on his shoulder_  
_Plus he's making pesos  
got a crib on Peach tree right on 17th street  
And I call him "demon"  
_Wait a minute hold on girl.Do he got a kid?  
_Yep_  
Loves some Waffle House?  
_Yep_  
Do he got a scar on the left side under his eye  
_Girl?_  
Went to Georgia Tech  
_Yep_  
Works for TBS  
_Yep_  
Girl I can't believe this crap… dang  
_Tell me whats wrong girl, what the hell you damn in about_  
_I'm your BFF so just say whats on your mind_  
Man I didn't know that you were talking bout him  
_So girl your telling me you know him_  
Do I know him? like a pastor know his word

_**We messing with the same guy same guy**_  
_How could the love of my life, and my potential husband be the  
__**Same guy same guy**_  
Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the   
_**Same guy same guy  
**__Thought he someone that I can trust _  
but he's been doubling up with us   
_**U,K**_,_**man we've been messing with the same guy **_

_See I met him at this party in Atlanta _  
Well I met him at this party in Chicago   
_He came right up to me giving me conversation _  
I said do you got a girl he said no, with no hesitation  
_Well it must be a music thing cause he said the same to me _  
had his body all in my face, while I'm laughing and he's buying me drinks   
_He whispered in my ear and said can I take you home_

me too  
_Man he was in the Chi singing that same song  
_is that true?  
_And I thought it was true confessions when he said _  
_**I love you**_  
Man I thought his body was calling when he said   
_**I want you**_  
_See I even got some pictures on my phone _  
Look there girl he is with some surf shorts on _**We messing with the same guy same guy**__  
He's the apple of my eye,and my potential husband_  
_**Same guy same guy**_  
Man I just can't believe that we've been messing round with the   
_Same damn guy_  
_**same guy same guy**_  
Thought he someone that I can trust   
_but he's been doubling up with both of us _  
U,_ayy__K,_ayy_**man we've been messing with the same guy**_

_He said he got me on his ring tone_  
Are you talking about the black phone?  
_uh-uh , the blue one_  
Man he told me that was turned off  
_Its obvious that hes been playing us playing us  
_cause constantly he's been lying to us lying to us  
_Don't like the way that he's been going bout it going bout it _  
Saku what you think that we should do about it do about it   
_Call him up at his home, _he won't know that I'm on the phone   
_Yeah girl that's a plan  
_Homie we about to bust this trick   
_Grl just tell him to meet up with you and I'm gonna show up too _  
And he won't know what to do   
_**We'll be standing there singing **_

_**same guy same guy **_  
_He's was the apple of my eye, and your potential husband  
__**Same guy same guy**_  
_Hina I can't believe we'vebeen messing with the same guy  
__**Same guy same guy**_  
He will be looking so stupid when he sees us together   
_U_,K_**,man we've been messing with the same guy **__  
_See he was taken flights   
_going back and forth _  
I would pick him up at the Airport  
_Man I really can't believe _  
_**Same guy same guy **_  
_**Hey…. The same guy same guy**_

Everyone, including Sakura, were staring in awe at how well Hinata could sing and they were also surprised that she sang in confidence. Gaara was staring very intently at Hinata.

Gaara POV

_I thought she was suppose to be soft spoken and hate attention._

**You can't judge a person by their looks or a what you hear about someone from other people. Like they say 'you can't judge a book by its cover.'**

_Just shut up. So I made a stupid little mistake. Big deal._

**A little mistake can make a very big difference in anything. Oh and by the way if you haven't notice but there is another demon in this sushi bar.**

_I know. Naruto has the nine tailed fox in him._

**Not him but a female demon. A very hot,sexy demon. Damn please make her your mate.**

_I don't even know which girl it is and who says I want a mate._

Hinata and Sakura walked past Gaara to go into the restroom.

**Did you feel that?**

_No. What are you talking about?_

**One of those two girls has the female demon in them.**

_Then I will just have to keep an eye on them now won't I._

**Yep.**

Regular POV

Hinata and Sakura got back from the bathroom.

"Hinata-chan please sing another song but by yourself this time."

"Ummm..i guess...sure Naruto-kun."

"GUESS WHAT EVERYONE?! ONE OF THE NICE YOUNG LADIES WHO SANG BEFORE IS GOING TO SING BY HERSELF THIS TIME. SO LET'S BE NICE."

Hinata started to sing Blush(Only You).

When you look at me i start to blush  
and all that i can say is you and us  
oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love  
with you,  
with you...

i wanna be in love with only you  
i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue  
i wanna know the kiss thats always new  
i wanna be in love with only you  
just you

when stars are falling dark  
will light the way  
will hit the ground and fall  
into the shade  
ill light the night with fire  
and run away

i wanna be in love with only you  
i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue  
i wanna know the kiss that's always new  
i wanna be in love with only you

i wanna be in love with you  
i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love)  
i wanna be in love with you  
i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love)

i wanna be in love with you...

i wanna be in love with only you  
i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue  
i wanna know the kiss that's always new  
i wanna be in love with only you

just you  
i wanna be  
just you yeah

After that everyone was in shock at how beautiful her voice was. It was like an angels. Hinata payed for her meal and wait for everyone else to do the same which only took a few minutes. They were heading to the Kazekage's mansion for the night.

Gaara POV

_Well we will know who has the demon in when they don't go to sleep._

**You never know. They might be able to sleep.**

_Yea but not for a long time._

**OOOO I like this demon. She is a cat and her human body gets cat ears and a tail at night. That is how you will be to tell whether or not if it is that Sakura or Hinata girl.**

_We'll just check their rooms tonight._


	2. Neko

Sorry that I haven't update in a REALLY REALLY long time...I'm going to try to more often!

Thank you everyone who reviewed

DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto!

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everyone was on their way to their rooms to get some sleep.

"Man we gotta do that again. It was fun!"

"Naruto shut up! It's late and everyone wants to go to sleep."

"But Sakura-chan it's too early to go to sleep. Why don't we have a little fun?"

"NARUTO YOU PERV!" Sakura screamed as she punched him and knock him unconscious. She dragged him to his room in the process.

**Gaara POV**

_I hope to Kami-Sama that she isn't the female demon in the group._

**She would dominate you in the bedroom.**

_Why are you such a pervert? Your worse than Kankuro._

**No the real pervert is that Naruto kid.**

_I'll wait a little longer and then go check their rooms._

**Normal POV**

Gaara walked down the hall that held the rooms of his guests. He walked up to the first door that held the pink-haired girl. Gaara quietly opened the door to see no one in the room. He didn't sense anyone hiding either. He walked a little further down the hall to Naruto's room and opened the door. He saw two lumps under the covers of the bed. He then went to the room where Hinata was staying in. Just as he was about to open the door he heard someone walk up next to him.

"Don't bother. She isn't in there. Hinata-sama went to go train outside."

"So? Why are you telling me this Neji-san? I thought you were her over-protective guardian."

"Because she knew you would be coming here tonight. Here's a warning for when you go see her. Don't underestimate. She may seem weak and oblivious to everything but she noticed you looking at her and Sakura earlier. I don't recommend getting close to."

"Who said I was going to go find her."

"She has an alluring arua around her and then there's that look in your eyes. Just remember my warning. Good night Kazekage-sama."

Neji left and went back to his room. Gaara stood there for a few seconds trying to contemplate what Neji meant. Gaara soon stalked off to go find the blue-haired girl. He found her sitting in a pond with a towel on her head.

"Hello Hinata."

"Oh Hello Kazekage-sama," Hinata said as she ducked deeper into the water trying to hide.

"No need for the formalities. Call me Gaara."

"O..okay Gaara."

"What are you doing out here so late Hinata?"

"I was training and then went for a swim."

"You know I have a feeling that there is another demon in the Rookie Nine. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Well I know Naruto-kun has a demon inside him."

"I wasn't talking about Naruto though. It was a female demon." Gaara could Hinata turning red and flustered. "Are you nervous Hinata? Why is that?"

"The thought that another demon is a little frightening."

"It's a cat demon. Shukaku has told me that the host gets cat ears and a tail at night. Have you ever seen anyone like that?"

"You seem to be quite talkative tonight Gaara."

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"No reason. Can you please turn around so I get changed." Gaara turned around and when she was down she had no cat ears or tail.

"Come I'll walk you back."

"No thats ok. I'm going to train some more."

"Then I'll train with you."

"No really, you don't have to."

"No I insist."

"Ok." They both got in a stance to spar. Just as they began Gaara pushed Hinata into a bush. The moon was high in the sky and when Hinata came out of the bush she had two white cat ears on both sides of her head, a white cat tail wriggling around, and instead of lavendar eyes they were a deep violet.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Who wouldn't stare at a beautiful Neko."


End file.
